


Baby Virus

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Hair Growth, Soiling, Wetting, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: A mysterious virus has been spreading around the world, making adult women act much younger, at least in some aspects...





	Baby Virus

”We interrupt this program to bring you the latest and greatest details on the illness that has swept the nation. Right now, in this very moment, you may have noticed your female coworkers acting out of the ordinary, some say even behaving like certain men would. This is just a smokescreen to make you unaware of what’s truly happening. Every single woman who has caught this peculiar illness, are actually in the process of turning int-“

The television was shut off at the click of a button, as a woman wearing a pair of rather formal looking glasses pushed them up onto the bridge of her nose. “Honestly, you’re watching this conspiracy nonsense, during company hours?” The stern sounding woman remarked as she placed the remote on the desk as she gave a few customary glances towards the young employee that she had caught slacking off. “I may be a patient woman, but I warn you, there will be consequences if I catch you doing this again.”

With that rather chilling warning, the woman left the employee’s desk to return to her own duties. This woman was the head of the department, Camilla Stone. A very punctual woman, she hardly had any time to spare for herself, as she worked her heart out to satisfy the higher ups. And it showed in her figure. Though there were hints of a rather voluptuous figure hidden away by her tight and constrained clothing, most of it was strapped down and squished against her in such a way that it was hard to even acknowledge that she was even the least bit chubby. That is, besides that wonderful rear that was swaying side to side, something the young employee took a generous note of as his eyes eagerly followed the way it swayed in a rhythmic fashion.

There was something a bit more enticing to him that normal people wouldn’t exactly bother taking notice of however, and that was his boss’ hair bun. He always thought it was a way for her to show that she was 100% dedicated to the job, but he also wondered how long her hair would be, should the bun be undone. He pondered these questions in his mind for just a little bit, before he turned the TV right back on, letting him catch the last bit of the program he had been watching before.

“-lness plaguing the nation is aptly called… Baby Virus.”

Once Camilla had returned to her office, she took a seat behind her work desk, and went straight back to business handling the approval of several types of work reports. “Baby disease… what a bunch of bull.” The hard-working woman muttered to herself as she glanced through the many reports that she needed to ascertain. It was a dull kind of work, but it was the kind of work that she had signed up for, and it was not hard for her to lose herself in it. Unfortunately for her, as much as she wanted to stamp the various reports with an approval stamp, something started to bother her. Something that normally wouldn’t even be much of a footnote...

Her nose was running, and before she got a moment to think too much about how this was hardly the season to get a runny nose, Camilla was forced to let out a powerful sneeze, one that caused even her desk to shake, although this was probably more because of her knees bumping up against the bottom of it. “Oh, goodness… I’m not starting to catch a cold, am I?” The high ranked woman asked to herself, only for something to feel awfully strange between her legs… and as the feeling spread down her thighs, she realized what had just happened.

The acclaimed Camilla Stone had wet herself while sneezing. This was quite possibly the worst thing that could happen to her, and as the blush on her face quickly grew to encompass her entire head, she decided that it was best that she probably took the rest of the day off. So, she packed her things, relayed a quick message on the office intercom, and left the building before anybody could have a chance to ask her why she was trying to be so discreet about it all.

As she drove home, she made a quick stop at a certain drugstore that had received a boom in business ever since the strange Baby Virus had spread around the country. And as she walked in, she didn’t receive a single strange glance in her direction, despite the wet stain on her skirt still being plainly visible. She hadn’t bothered to clean up in her frantic panic, so relieved to find that she wasn’t being judged for the strange occurrence. The cashier and the other customers didn’t even raise an eyebrow as she bought a package of adult diapers to help with sudden incontinence. They merely smiled and nodded knowingly.

It didn’t take much longer for Camilla to get home, leaving her to deal with the issues that were plaguing her mood, and indeed some of her mental state from the sheer shock of having peed herself like some sort of overgrown toddler. “I can’t possibly have that weird and disturbing Baby Virus, there’s absolutely no way…” She told herself as she looked at the large pack of diapers in her bag, gulping in the process. Whether she was infected or not, she didn’t want to take any chances. If she was going to keep up performances at work, she was going to have to stoop to these measures, whether they’d internally embarrass her or not.

After taking a quick shower to wash her body clean, and to get the faint scent of pee out from her pubes, she looked at the pack of diapers on her dinner table, sighing ever so slightly as she went to rip it open. She pulled out one of the infantile garments and gave it a small examining look. It was quite ordinary, and it looked just thin enough that it would help with any additional liquid accidents. Sure, it wasn’t fancy, but Camilla was a functional woman, not a fancy one. The older woman was quick to put the diaper on, snapping the wings shut around her waist and ensuring that she’d stay dry for at least a few hours.

However, as she started to look at herself in the mirror, a small blush started to creep up. Something felt oddly satisfying about wearing a diaper, and she couldn’t just shake that feeling off. It felt… really good, to put it bluntly. “There’s got to be something wrong with me, no ordinary woman would like wearing underwear meant for babies at this age…” Camilla continued to voice her displeasure with the current turn of events, and yet despite this she didn’t make a single move to remove the infantile piece of clothing.

The glasses-wearing woman looked out through her window and noticed just how dark it had gotten, causing her to yawn a little out of sheer habit. “Well… There’s no reason to keep thinking about how bad this possibly could be. For now, I’m better off just going to bed, and worrying later, if it ends up getting worse…” With that line of thinking, Camilla did exactly as she said, flopping onto her bed while yawning. She just needed her evening hours, and then she’d be right as rain… probably.

Once the birds outside of the office lady’s window started to sing, indicating that the morning hours had come, Camilla awoke and let out a rather loud yawn. She was feeling refreshed after a long night’s sleep, and everything seemed perfect… only for her to realize that ‘everything’ really meant ‘everything except for her nethers’, because as soon as she closed her thighs, she could feel the front of her diaper squishing up against them, instead of dryly crinkling. Once she looked down, she saw that she had indeed wet herself during the night, and it immediately soured her mood. “Oh, why couldn’t yesterday just have been a bad dream…” She muttered to herself as she got out of bed, and went through her morning routine.

A shower, a generous helping of cereal, a little bit of hairstyling and then brushing her teeth. This was the routine that Camilla stuck to every morning, but now she had to add an additional step because of her condition. That is, changing her wet diaper out with a new one. Getting the old one off and a new one on was a cakewalk, but that didn’t stop it from both being embarrassing and feeling all too satisfying. She was lucky that she was still a little fatigued, otherwise she didn’t know what she might try to do. And with another brief and depressed sigh, she went to work padded that day.

The next few days at work weren’t very special. Camilla did her usual work, berated the one employee that didn’t seem to take work too seriously, and quickly hid away in her office whenever she felt the urge to pee arise, knowing that she wouldn’t have a chance to rush to the bathroom in time, plus remove the diaper that cradled her waist. However, one thing did change as the days passed by. The young employee that she was taking such notice of, even if it was to chew his ear off, was bringing her coffee every day, hoping to make up for his slacking. And she wouldn’t exactly admit it to his face, but she did enjoy the gesture.

Of course, ‘all good things must come to an end’, even if the ‘good thing’ in question is the act of wetting yourself every few hours. During a busy Friday at work, Camilla was being as productive as ever, keeping track of everything that needed to be done, practically overworking herself to the point of exhaustion… And then finally, lunch time came.

The office lady breathed a sigh of relief, and made her way over to the desk of the employee that she had grown to enjoy the company of, even if his productivity was in the red. She gave him another scolding, though this one lighter than the rest given that they were currently having their lunch break, and otherwise had a little bit of fun talking to him about the things that were going on around the world. She didn’t notice the fact that he had raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, and as the break came to an end, she went right back to her office and promptly sat down.

The audible splat that came from her rear made her all too aware of what the employee must’ve noticed. Camilla hadn’t just wet herself this time, she had outright shit herself. To make matters worse, the diapers that she wore weren’t made to handle both wetting and messing, so if she even as much as tried to leave the building in the same way she had about a week ago, then she’d be found out immediately. Not that she even thought about leaving, as there was something else on her mind, something overpowering that she had not felt for a while now.

Arousal. For some reason that boggled her mind, Camilla was feeling arousal from having made a mess of the seat of her diaper, and her hand instinctively pressed against the slightly wet front in attempt to coax more warm feelings out of her. She couldn’t believe it, she had stooped to an all new low. Not only was she proving that her continence had truly reached levels that a baby would be ashamed of, but she was downright enjoying in some twisted fashion, given her hand’s attempts to get her off.

The office lady shook her head and regained her focus, opening up the bag she always brought to work, and pulled out a spare diaper. Normally, she kept one of these around in case she had to pee an exorbitant amount that day, and one could argue that this was equally as bad. So, instead of changing out of her current diaper, which would just leave the smell behind and probably arouse suspicion, Camilla merely put the new diaper out and on top of the old one, resulting in double the layers of padding, and at least half the smell. Now, she could try and focus on the work that she still had to do, and then hurry home once it was time to clock out.

Once that fateful moment of the day came, Camilla was quick to leave the building and head home, hurrying too much to care if somebody noticed if she was diapered or not, especially as her cheeks were still red from the pleasure that had been coursing through her earlier. And it got worse on her way home, as she did her best to drive well with one hand, while the other carefully prodded at her crotch, pushing at the layers in an attempt to rile her up again. She wanted to try and cum in her diapers, but she needed to get home before she’d get that luxury.

The moment she got into her home was the moment she rushed into her bedroom, all too happy to just jump onto the mattress and push both her hands up against her diaper as she panted like her life depended on it. One hand pushes up against the mess in the back of her diaper, squishing it all around inside of the padding and thoroughly covering up her poor bottom in that foul mess, while the other hand was busy in the front. Camilla’s hand soon found that she really couldn’t get off just by messing with her little cunny through the padded underwear, so she instead snuck it down the waistbands of her diapers, and began to toy around with her sensitive little clit, until finally...

The infected woman let out a loud gasp and her legs gave way, causing her to go partially limp on her bed from the sheer satisfaction of reaching a climax. The warm breaths that she drew were all too frequent, as the exhaustion of her climax hit her all at once. She was… incredibly satisfied. She had gotten what she craved, even if it was borne from something she never thought she’d enjoy, and almost hoped she never would… and yet it was the best orgasm she had ever had. Soon enough however, this exhaustion and satisfaction gave way to a pair of heavy eyelids, and a snore or three. Camilla had fallen asleep, without even bothering to wash herself…

Once the birds outside of Camilla’s window began to chirp once more, she finally arose from her rather haphazard sleep, her hair looking rather messy despite the fact that most of it was still kept tightly secured in a bun. The older woman yawned a little before a peculiar stench hit her nostrils, and upon looking down she became all too aware of what had happened. She was sitting in a pair of diapers completely filled up with waste, to the point where if there were any more packed in there, it’d begin to spill out onto the covers and ruin her lovely bed.

Normally, this kind of sight would’ve deeply disgusted and repulsed the office lady, but as she slowly pushed a hand against her exaggerated and messy rear, she let out a soft giggle. ‘Poopy… good…’ She thought to herself, a little childishly at that, before she slowly climbed out of bed and yawned once more. Camilla could stick to her morning routine, but something about having messed herself this hard in her sleep had done a number on her normal way of thinking.

Her first order of business at this point, was to carefully remove her diapers. Sure, she was starting to enjoy the rather horrid smell that came from her bottom, and how it was weighing her down a little bit too much, but she still needed to change. She had work to do after all, work that she was starting to care less and less about by the passing minute. Once those diapers had fallen to the ground, mess neatly contained within, it was time to put on a new pair… or three, even. Indeed, once the office lady had managed to shut one diaper on, the softness wasn’t enough for her, so she taped another two layers on top. Now, people would be hard pressed not to notice her choice of attire, especially considering the lingering stink that it covered up.

As Camilla took another few whiffs of her own scent, shivering in the process out of sheer delight, she just put on another one of her many identical work outfits, and went out the door. She didn’t really need a shower, after all, since she was going to be stuck inside of her office for most of the day, where she could just relax and do her work at her own pace, maybe make a few poopies in her comfy diapies… Yes, this all seemed like a wonderful idea to her.

To say that the office lady received a couple of weird stares that day would be an understatement. Everyone had to look at least a little in her general direction, as her smell and the sight of the bottom of her diapers sticking out from the bottom of her skirt was just too striking. It was quite bizarre to see her so cheery as well, when she had a tendency to be so high strung. And yet, nobody spoke even a single word to her, fearing that they might upset her and earn themselves a good hour or so of being chewed out for talking back to a superior.

Camilla in the meantime, got as comfy as she could get within her office, licking her lips a little as she subtly began to drool. “Work, work, workies… Man, I wish I was home instead of working…” The older woman chimed to herself as her eyes glazed over one of her documents while the front of her diaper quickly started to take on a slightly yellow tint. Already, her body had started to urinate, and at this point she hardly cared to take express notice of it. In fact, it almost felt better for her to be working in a wet diaper, so that’s what she did. It was going to be messy soon enough as well, so it’s not like a little pee would hurt.

Fast forward a couple of hours, and a few knocks hit her door, before a familiar face steps into her office. The employee that she had grown so fond of had come by to visit her, and he even brought lunch this time, but as he caught wind of the dry stench of last night’s messy business, as well as the fresh scent of pee, he started to pause for a second. He didn’t react harshly to the revelation however, as he charmingly laughed it off, teasing Camilla for missing a shower. This caused a blush to grow on her cheeks, and she tried to chew him out, but instead all she could muster up was a rather childish tantrum. She ended up huffing and taking her lunch, before telling him to get back to work and muttering a quiet “thanks” once he had left, leaving her to eat lunch all by herself.

Following this, her days unfolded in a similar manner to how they previously had. Camilla would return home and go to bed immediately, only changing her diapers upon waking up. Once at work, all of the employees in the area would try their best to avoid looking at her as her stench got more and more noticeable, and her bed-headed hair looked worse by the day. Once lunch rolled around, her friend would come by her office and they’d have lunch together in her office, while she kept acting more and more like a happy child every time she saw him.

However, once the week was over, and Camilla was ready to go to bed at home, she didn’t notice that somebody had in fact followed her. They didn’t disturb her as she slept in her messy diapers, but by the time she woke up, she realized that something was up… She was wearing a completely different outfit, and she had been changed during the night! Her office clothes had been replaced by a simple yet cute baby purple onesie, and her fresh diapers were obnoxiously thick, making them stick out like a sore thumb despite the thicker outfit. She didn’t know what had happened, until she heard a familiar voice.

Camilla looked at the bottom of her bed, only to see her employee friend wearing an apron and a smile on his face. Right as she was about to question what happened, she finally noticed that she had a pacifier in her mouth… and suckled on it, while keeping her mostly serious stare on the young man that had seemingly given her home a makeover while she was sleeping. And to his credit, he started to explain what had gone down after she had left work.

To put it bluntly, the higher ups had definitely figured out that she had contracted the infamous Baby Virus, and put him in charge of her while she’d be recovering given his prior relationship with her. This made Camilla cross her arms and huff, muttering behind her pacifier “Well I did all the workies, can’t a girl have a little fun while she’s working?” The overgrown baby woman was quickly joined in bed by her friend-turned-caretaker, who had thrown his apron off as he climbed into bed. His still accepting smile finally made her realize just what kind of fun she could have at home, instead of just using her diapies for entertainment at work…

Once her friend laid beside her, she briefly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his lips, causing him to blush just as much as Camilla did. Before he had much of a chance to get used to the feeling, she gripped onto his wrists and guided them up to the string that still kept her bob in a semi-neat state. She then forced him to undo it, freeing the massive length of hair that had grown over the last little while, reaching all the way down to her knees, if not a little past that, while also spreading out across the rest of the bed to occupy it all. The lack of personal care she had shown towards herself had resulted in such drastic growth of her hair…

It wasn’t just Camilla’s hair that had grown either. Most of her body had a nice little layer of fat compared to before she had contracted the virus, resulting in a good 3-4 inches of extra meat on her body that her friend was free to squeeze to his hearts content. Naturally, he didn’t want to let such an opportunity pass him by, so he began to cuddle her, rubbing his body and his arms all around her plumped up body. The way she let out nice little pacifier-muffled moans and cries was all the evidence he needed to make sure that he was doing things as she wanted it.

In the end, as the two former workers turned housemates laid together, nuzzling and rubbing up against one another, Camilla really couldn’t be happier. Even as she closed her eyes to let another big mess slide into her diapie, she just nuzzled deeper into her friendly caretakers shoulder, suckling on her pacifier in such a blissful manner. Despite being infected with a depraved virus that had turned her into an overgrown baby, this really was the best case scenario.

As the fresh smell of poopy from her diaper filled the bedroom, Camillas eyelids grew heavy, and as quickly as she had woken up, she fell back asleep, still softly cuddling her new caretaker, who gave her a brief kiss on the cheek to wish her goodnight.


End file.
